Halloween 1981
by DanceLover88
Summary: Halloween 1981- Sirius Black's POV on what happened the night James and Lily died- One Shot.


Sirius Black sat casually on the couch watching the latest horror movie. He chuckled quietly as he watched the muggles on the screen uselessly run from the killer. His smile slipped however when he noticed the time. 8:30! Damn he was meant to be there at 8, but the stupid movie was more addictive than he had realised. Sirius hurried outside and climbed onto his motorbike. It roared to life and Sirius took off, travelling faster than he usually would. Sirius was in high spirits when he arrived at the Potter's house as he assumed he could charm his way out of any of anger Lily might be feeling towards his tardiness. The exhilaration of being in the air made his heart pound however when the house came into view his heart dropped to his stomach. He barely noticed his landing and turning off the bike. Sirius' walk up to the ruins of the house felt like an eternity.

When he finally reached the door Sirius was surprised to see his hands shaking. He ignored it and pushed open the door to find the hall wrecked. He peered into the kitchen and lounge room the same way. One of the things that scared Sirius the most was James' wand just lying on the couch undisturbed. He ran back to the hall and stumbled up the stairs. Sirius and James had always considered themselves to be strong and able to stand anything. But when Sirius saw his best friend in the whole world, dead on the floor, his world crumbled and even clutching the banister for support wasn't enough to keep him on his feet. His slid to the ground and shut his eyes, hoping and wishing that when he opened his eyes James wouldn't be dead in front of him. Sirius didn't believe in God but right now he was willing to pray to anyone for this not to be happening. But deep down he knew that James was gone.

He opened his eyes took one last look at his friend and then continued up the stairs. Sirius reached the top of the stairs, suddenly scared again of what he might find in the room at the end of the hallway. The door was ajar and he gently pushed it open and stared down at the body. Sweet Lily. Innocent Lily. Lovely Lily. Sirius couldn't move, he couldn't breathe and he realised that for the first time in a long while he was crying. He angrily wiped away the tears that slid down his face as he strode across the nursery and kicked out at the wall. He slammed his fist on the wall, roared in anger. He was sure his legs would fail to support him and he would again fall to the floor when a cry sounded out from the crib across the room.

Sirius' head snapped up, in all of this he had forgotten something. Little baby Harry. Sirius rushed over and upon seeing his godfather Harry's crying stopped. Sirius was beside himself with grief but Harry who looked perfectly safe provided a little light in what seemed a very dark tunnel. He reached down and gently touched the only sign of the struggle, the little lightning bolt shaped scar. Sirius scooped up Harry and held him tightly saying over and over that everything would be alright. He wasn't sure if he was talking more to himself or the baby in his arms. A thud from behind him caused him to turn around and draw his wand while still balancing Harry in his left arm. Sirius breathed a visible sigh of relief seeing it was Hagrid. Hagrid's eyes looked wet but he cleared his throat and held his arms out strong.

"I need to take Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore's orders."

Sirius arms tightened around the baby, "He's my Godson Hagrid," he responded evenly.

"I know, I know but he needs to go to his Aunt and Uncle's," Hagrid responded sadly.

Sirius was silent, he knew Hagrid was right but something was beginning to trouble him. This was undoubtedly Voldemort's work, but how had he gotten to James and Lily. Sirius knew that the fidelius charm on this house was strong and the only way to find it was to go through the secret keeper. But Sirius was the secret keeper and he had most certainly not told Voldemort or any of his followers how to find them. Suddenly Sirius remembered something else, initially he had been the secret keeper but he had convinced them to change to someone else a week or so ago. Sirius's stomach lurched, while this may be his fault, he certainly couldn't go back and change his actions but he could definitely go find the one who had betrayed his best friends. All this flashed through Sirius' mind in an instant.

"Ok," Sirius' sighed. He bent and kissed Harry's forehead before handing him to Hagrid. "Take my bike Hagrid, I don't need it anymore." They walked outside together only pausing briefly when Sirius bent and touched Lily's cold cheek and to clasp James' hand one last time. Sirius watched Hagrid fly off on his bike, the bike he had loved so much, the bike that meant nothing to him, now that his best friend couldn't ride with him anymore. Once Hagrid was out of sight, Sirius turned and strode away just as the muggles started to crowd around the house. He walked with purpose in his stride to find Peter Pettigrew, the man who had to pay. No, Sirius most definitely would not need his motorbike anymore.


End file.
